


one (1) challenge accepted

by SchmokSchmok



Series: Klance AU Month 2019 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, Galra Keith (Voltron), Galtean AU, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Kissing, Klance AU Month 2019, M/M, side Romellura, side Tadashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 07:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17638364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok
Summary: Lance gets bored at Allura's and Romelle's wedding and challenges himself to hit on Keith.





	one (1) challenge accepted

**Author's Note:**

> based on [this headcanon](https://curiouscat.me/astralscrivener/post/754432737) i left on @astralscrivener's cc.  
> unbeta'd for your pleasure, please enjoy!
> 
> ps: i will never get the hang of punctuation

Lance is bored.

The reception was nice, the ceremony was beautiful and when Allura and Romelle said their vows Lance bawled his eyes out. But _now_ he is incredibly bored. 

Hunk is talking to Coran and even though Coran is always good for a surprise, this is not exactly what Lance is looking for. Shiro and Adam have gone home. Although they didn't look as tired as Shiro claimed them to be. (Because let's be real: Shiro's always tired and sometimes, Lance is pretty sure about that, he's just using it as an excuse to flee the scene whenever he pleases.)

Lance keeps looking and he spotts Allura and Romelle slow-dancing on the nearly empty dance floor. They deserve to be happy and content after everything they've been through.

At last he finally catches sight of Matt and Pidge sitting at a table, engrossed in a game of cards. Making his way over to them he's wondering if Keith's still around or if he left without telling anyone. (A thing he often does and Lance despises. But he also knows that this kind of social gathering can be stressful for Keith, so he tries to not hold it against him.)

»Hey,« Matt greets him without looking up from their game. Pidge moves their head in an unidentifiable way. Lance kind of sprawls out on a chair and groans: »I’m bored! Entertain me!«

»We’re not your servants, y'know,« Pidge shoots back and places a spade king on Matt's spade eight.

»Well, if Allura had married me, you kinda would have been,« Lance says, plucking at a paper napkin, collecting a small mountain of shreds on the table in front of him.

»First of all, we’re not Altean,« Matt says, forehead crinkled in concentration.

»Secondly, just because the quintessence Danny Phantom'd you into some sort of Altean doesn't mean she would have married you,« Pidge concludes, throwing their last card directly into Matt's face. »However, I'm bored as well so … let's play truth or dare.«

Nodding in agreement, Lance looks around for possible playmates. He catches sight of Keith standing at the buffet and seemingly selecting hors d’œuvres at random. Maybe he's a bit distracted and maybe he's not really listening to Matt saying: »Also, Keith probably wouldn't be too thrilled if you'd marry Allura, huh.« Because just a fraction of a second before Matt shuts his mouth, Lance leaps to his feet and exclaims: »Lance McClain never backs down from a challenge! Who said I wouldn't kiss Keith?«

Pidge stares at him owlishly, light reflecting on their glasses, and slowly says: »Eh … Nobody said that.«

»Well, too late! This challenge just got accepted!«, Lance proclaims and storms off to Keith, dramatically flittering cloak obviously included. 

It's more of a beeline, really, because he's looking at the table arrangements searching for a flower to snatch. He picks a juniberry flower that somehow survived the heat of a couple of hundred beings crammed into one room and finally walks over to Keith.

»Hey handsome,« he says, his hip leaning against the table where the meagre leftovers of the buffet are. »Come here often?« His smile is soft and remains intact although Keith deadpans: »You do realise this is a one time event only, do you?«

»Yeah, sure I do!«, Lance splutters a little offended. »It's a pick-up line, obviously. Keith, you're ruining this.«

»Why would you use a pick-up line on me?«, Keith asks incredulously after setting his plate on the table next to him. Lance sighs. However, completely ignoring Keith's question he brings the juniberry flower out from behind his back and presents it to Keith, softly saying: »I wanted to pick the most beautiful thing in the room but you're heavy as fuck so I decided to go with this flower instead.«

»You're not making much sense,« is Keith's only reply but Lance can see that he's a bit flustered and that a slight blush is spreading over his face. After a small bow, Lance tucks the juniberry flower behind Keith's ear and says: »I think I'm bringing my point across, don't you?«

Carefully, Lance takes a step forward into Keith's personal space, never avoiding Keith's eye. The left corner of Keith's mouth twitches once Lance slips his hands underneath his cloak onto his hips.

»What are you doing?« Keith's voice is barely more than a whisper but Lance is so close he's able to hear him anyway. Goosebumps appear on Keith's arms and Lance can feel them on his, too. 

»Obviously, I'm hitting on you all romantically and stuff.« Lance's response is not much louder than Keith's question and his fingers intertwine on the lower of Keith's back. They're only inches apart, Lance feels Keith's breath on his skin and the goosebumps on his arms intensify.

»Now that you're saying it, it really is kinda obvious.« Keith chuckles almost causing the juniberry flower to fall. His hands find their way to Lance's hip. A smile dances on his lips.

»Well, Keith, my man, my dude, my bro, would you do me the honour of kissing me? Of delivering me from the pain of being unkissed at a wedding?« Lance wants to wink or sound at the very least teasing but being that close to Keith somewhat takes away his breath and every braincell he thought he possessed. 

Keith's nose touches his and their breaths become one, Lance's finger involuntarily dig into Keith's back and suddenly they're touching everywhere. But Keith doesn't kiss him. In lieu of that he whispers: »May I?« And Lance says: »You better or else I'm gonna …« But Keith will never know what Lance was going to say because he's cutting him off by closing the distance between them and sealing Lance's mouth shut.

It's a soft kiss, warm and familiar and goosebumps creating. (Lance is pretty sure he's melting right now. Keith smells fantastic, like juniberry and snow and sandalwood, and apparently his arms are the only reason Lance is still standing upright because his legs feel like jelly and his stomach is full of butterflies. His right hand moves up to Keith's ribs and grabs the fabric of his top, pulling him even closer. This is just how it's supposed to be, he thinks.)

It takes a while until they separate, heavily breathing and faintly blushing, but when they finally do, Lance leans his head on Keith's shoulder and at least attempts to regain composure.

»I think I failed«, Lance says eventually, not looking at Keith but savouring the way his fingers feel on Keith's back.

»Did you place a bet again that I wouldn't kiss you?«, Keith asks and he should probably sound exasperated or a little bit annoyed but he only sounds fond of Lance. (And maybe that's just one reason why Lance loves him.)

»No, Pidge and Matt challenged me to kiss you. And it's evident that you kissed me, so I failed, and won nevertheless.« Lance grins.

»Pidge and Matt challenged you to kiss me,« Keith repeats slowly and Lance hums in agreement. »Let me get this straight« (Lance chuckles softly) »they challenged you, Lance McClain, to kiss me, your boyfriend.«

»Maybe I wasn't listening«, Lance gives in. »I only heard your name and saw this nice face of yours and kind of went for it. And just to be clear: I winged it.«

»Yeah, I think you did«, Keith murmurs and awkwardly plants a gentle kiss on Lance's forehead.


End file.
